


Season 2, Episodes 14-15: Fearless Champions

by DesmondKane



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fake Episodes, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Lumity, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, Scribd link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesmondKane/pseuds/DesmondKane
Summary: "Amity is ready to confess to Luz! Or she will be, once she slays a demon of love in front of her to prove her worth. But Amity's parents have found out about her crush, and with her siblings in tow, they vow to force Amity to be the perfect Blight she once was. One way, or another..."(An attempt at writing a script for my personal idea of how Lumity can become cannon, told in 2 episodes of 3 acts, split into 6 chapters.Also, the actual story is an attached PDF hyperlink, since AO3 does not work well with different formats.If you saw this story briefly before, I deleted it because I did not originally realize the link was broken and you could not actually read the story. It should be fixed up now.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Season 2, Episodes 14-15: Fearless Champions

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Before we begin, since this is meant to be a later episode into the show, a few things should be made clear. At this point:  
> >Amity and Willow have patched up their relationship and are fully-fledged friends again.  
> >Odalia and Alador have been established outside of "Understanding", and they are just as cruel a pair of parents as you think they are.  
> >And finally, Luz has developed her own massive crush on Amity, though neither realizes the other likes them.  
> With those out of the way, you should be good to read!

So, this is a glorified notes page, as the actual story is [HERE](https://www.scribd.com/document/485429934/Fearless-Champions) on Scribd. It may ask you for a subscription, but this story should be free to access without an account, so you should just be able to exit that! I would have simply put it into AO3, but unfortunately, it doesn't work well with scripts and screenplays. Please read, enjoy, and when you finish read the ending notes for more information.

**Author's Note:**

> So, lot of firsts here. My first screenplay for an animated show, my first multi-chapter fic, the first time I'm not absolutely terrified to release a fic into the world.<  
> ...ok that last one's a lie, I'm scared as heck!  
> Essentially, my idea was to try and create a two-parter that I feel would be possible in the actual show, given what we know so far. Obviously this probably WON'T be anywhere near close to what will actually happen, but it's still nice to pretend, especially since this is also sorta practice for my (hopeful) future job of writing for animated television shows.  
> My goal is to create a decent enough version of a script that it could be considered a first draft for the episodes. So perhaps they'll be a little longer then normal and a little less polished, but I want these to be a decent starting point for when I look back on my writings and remember my first animated scripts.  
> Also, I'm less familiar with animated scripts then I am with live-action, so I've mostly been going off of the script for "Save the Cat" that Noelle Stevenson uploaded for a feel of the format. I added in the act breaks, mainly because I feel it helps the script flow better, and my guess is they weren't included because She-Ra is a Netflix show that doesn't worry about advertisements, but otherwise I tried to learn from it as best I could.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I'll be trying to upload about once a week, though I can sadly promise nothing.  
> If you enjoy, please leave a Kudos. If you really enjoyed, please leave a comment about how much you enjoyed it. If you want to read more as the story unfolds, please bookmark it. If you like this story and crave more Lumity sweetness, check out my other, fluffier, more traditional fics. And heck, why not subscribe while you're at it, even though I have no idea what that does.  
> Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day. :)


End file.
